Treinta días para enamorarte
by BakoNya
Summary: La cuenta regresiva dio inicio, y ahora los jóvenes deberán sacar cada as que llevan bajo la manga para conquistar a su "verdadero amor" en tan solo 30 días... (Se aceptan OC's)


**Holi, holi, holi :3 recupere a mi tsundere**

 **_Attakai: hola *saluda y vuelve a su lectura***

 **Bueno, aquí mi nueva idea ya que parte de mi imaginación se metió algo de polvo blanco y empece a imaginar cosas nuevas, espero que les gusta :3**

* * *

La esperaba como siempre desde las bancas fuera de la escuela, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo, pero tampoco era algo que le disgustara, desde su ruptura se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, y de que los motivos que tuvo para dejarla eran más absurdos de lo que creía, poso los codos en sus rodillas para con sus manos sostener su rostro antes de lanzar al aire un suspiro de lo que él consideraba "tonto enamorado" cuando la vio salir del edificio, la examino de pies a cabeza como hacia cada día, el mismo impecable uniforme de colegiala entallando su delicada figura con el suéter de este en la cintura, la misma colorida mochila con ese gran montón de llaveros a un costado, el largo listón con el que solía atar su corto y negro cabello y esa brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro, sonrisa con la que podía alegrar el día de hasta el ser más miserable de la tierra, a sus ojos ella era el ser más dulce que pudo haberse cruzado en la vida, suspiro de nuevo pensando en lo torpe que había sido y es que, la misma dulzura de la chiquilla fue la que en cierto punto lo fastidio cuando la tuvo.

Ahora era el momento en que se lamentaba de la forma en que terminaron, excusándose con que se había cansado de la relación, que estaba hastiado de tanta dulzura, hiriendo su sentimientos al punto en el que cualquier experto la hubiera diagnosticado con depresión y abriéndole los ojos forzosamente aun cuando ella intento salvar lo que aun veía como "una relación perfecta", mostrándole evidencias de que llevaba tiempo con alguien más, recordó los ruegos, las lágrimas y las humillaciones que ignoro en aquel entonces, y con ello recordaba las palabras que le dedico su querido amigo peliverde.

\- "Ojalá hayas tomado una buena decisión, recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"

Midorikawa y sus refranes, era algo que siempre lo hacía reír, y lo hubiera hecho esa vez si no fuera porque tuvo razón, apresuro las cosas y eso le costó ver a la pelinegra lejos de sus brazos, su ceño se frunció cuando vio a un peli crema posarse al lado de la fémina, le molestaba la forma en la que la pretendían, apretó con fuerza el puño cuando los ojos cobrizo de ella se encontraron con los azulados de él, y golpeo la banca en la que estaba cuando vio la sonrisa que le regalaba a ese tipo

\- Sakuma! – escucho el grito de la peli rosa por la cual había cambiado a su dulce ángel – perdón por la demora – le dijo una vez estuvo cerca del de cabello largo - ¿esperaste mucho? – le pregunto sonriéndole suavemente, recibiendo una respuesta negativa con la cabeza

\- Llegue hace poco – se levantó el de parche y se sacudió un poco el polvo que se había pegado en su ropa

\- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – le pregunto sujetándose a su brazo con una gran sonrisa, Takanashi Shinobu era su nombre, ex compañera de Teikoku y actual novia, no supo cómo se hicieron novios, solo recordaba una fiesta, algo de alcohol y un despertar de ambos desnudos al día siguiente, volvió la vista a la escuela una última vez para ver como la chica se alejaba en compañía de su grupo dejando atrás al peli crema, cosa que lo hizo sonreír

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Luego de separarse de su grupo de amigas fue a casa, donde como de costumbre no había nadie esperándola, coloco un plato de comida en el horno y se dirigió a su cuarto para guardar sus cosas, no se encontraba con ánimos de nada, mirar a Sakuma recogiendo a su novia todos los días era algo que la dejaba bastante chocada, le daba vueltas a la idea de que quizás iba porque era a ella a quien quería ver, aunque ya no se hacía tantas ilusiones como antes, hace tiempo que todo había terminado entre ellos, se recostó en la cama esperando a que el sueño le pegara poco a poco cuando escucho una notificación en su computadora, un mensaje de la escuela había entrado en su bandeja, no tardo ni un minuto en abrirlo

 _"Yuki, nos vemos en la entrada mañana por la mañana"_

Suspiro tras terminar de leer el mensaje y volvió a lanzarse a la cama, si un mensaje decía "mañana por la mañana" significaba que tendría que llegar mas temprano al colegio, cosa que no le agradaba del todo

\- ¿Y ahora que planean? – se preguntaba mirando indefinidamente el techo de su habitación

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Ya era bastante noche y recién llegaba a casa, Shinobu había estado demasiado pegada a él, como si presintiera algo malo, coloco la bolsa de fruta que llevaba sobre la mesa y se sentó recargando el rostro en esta

\- Soy un idiota – se dijo a sí mismo y escucho una risa que se acercaba a él

\- Si que lo eres – le dijo el castaño sentándose en otra silla y sacando una fruta de la bolsa que dejo el del parche - ¿pero explícame primero porque tienes esa idea de nuevo? – mordió la manzana que acababa de sacar y lo miro posar de nuevo la cabeza en la mesa - ¿Yuki? – el moreno asintió sin levantar la mirada

\- Sigue siendo acosada por esa bola de idiotas que no la dejan tranquila por más que los rechaza – dijo aun sin mirar a su compañero de departamento

\- Parece que es lo único que está destinado para ella – rio un poco ante su comentario – solo idiotas llegan a la vida de esa niña – recibió un golpe por parte de su amigo que se levantó para ir a dormir

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Llego a la escuela con bastante tiempo de anticipación, las puertas aún no habían sido abiertas, y de echo sus lindas amigas aun no llegaban, ahogo un bostezo en la palma de su mano y después miro el reloj, aun faltaba casi una hora para entrar, por lo que para evitar el cansancio se dirigió a las bancas, pero no a cualquiera, sino a esa donde diariamente veía al de parche sentado, la banca donde siempre se reunían, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar esos días, limpio sus ojos cuando miro a alguien posarse frente a ella, el mismo chico del día anterior

\- Buenos días Shigeto-san – saludo la fémina regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho de grado superior, cosa que puso algo nervioso al muchacho de ojos zafiro suave

\- B-Buenos días Yuki-chan – saludo posando la mano en la nuca – no esperaba verte tan temprano en la escuela – intentaba mantener una conversación normal con la chiquilla en tanto junto a la puerta de la escuela su amigo Shuuji lo mirada divirtiéndose por lo "tonto" que se veía su amigo en ese instante

\- Solo espero a mis amigas – respondió la chica regalando una nueva sonrisa

\- Bueno, entonces… - la miro, y no podía creer que de verdad no pudiera terminar de hablar con ella como lo hacia con otras chicas – te dejo tranquila – le sonrió antes de alejarse hasta donde su amigo peli gris que intentaba por todos los medios no soltarse a reír

\- No puedo creer lo torpe que te veías – le dijo entregándole sus pertenencias – no creo que sea tan difícil decirle "Yuki, me gustas y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad" – imito la voz de su amigo quien lo miro irritado

\- Basta – le dio un leve empujón – ya verás, te puedo asegurar que en menos de treinta días Yuki será mi novia – le dijo alardeando quizás un poco, pero estaba decidido a conquistar a la chica antes de terminar el año – en el siguiente festival serás testigo – le señalo sonriendo – cuando los fuegos artificiales inunden el cielo, Yuki estará aceptando ser mi novia

\- ¿Y si ella no aceptara? – cuestiono desanimando al muchacho un poco, pero pensando en el viejo dicho "el que persevera alcanza" pensó que si ponía todo su empeño la pelinegra no se negaría

\- Eso no pasará, ella será mi novia – sonrió con confianza

Su amigo de anteojos lo miro desconfiando un poco, pensando en lo mal que quedaría el muchacho de ser rechazado, pero necesitaba darle algunos ánimos, darle un poco de apoyo, después de todo se divertiría mucho con la situación que pasaría en los próximos días y si acaso era rechazado, estaría como consuelo para él

\- Entonces ya está, planea bien la estrategia que usaras - sonrió el de ojos negros – tienes hasta el festival para que Yuki acepte ser tu novia – ambos muchachos se sonrieron uno al otro sin percatarse que cierto castaño de rastas escuchaba atentamente todo

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí terminamos el prologo :3 y bueno, les dejare la ficha por si alguien quiere entrar en esta nueva locura mía, pero antes algunas aclaraciones**

 ** _* Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 18 años_**

 ** _* La preparatoria de la ciudad se llama Raimon_**

 ** _* Sakuma no estudia en Raimon aunque el resto de personajes si_**

 ** _* Shigeto y Shuuji son jugadores del equipo Caos_**

 **Y creo que esos son los únicos, ahora si, la fichita**

 **_Attakai: *la mira y suspira***

 **_Nombre:**

 **_Edad:**

 **_Apariencia:**

 **_Personalidad:**

 **_Futura pareja: (mas de una opción por favor)**

 **_Historia: (que abarque un poco el como conocieron a su pareja, un poco de su infancia, familia y cosas así)**

 **_Gustos/disgustos: (libros, música, películas, flores, etc. etc.)**

 **_Pasatiempos:**

 **_Lugares favoritos:**

 **_Vestimenta: (ademas del uniforme de escuela, casual, formal y como sera su yukata para el festival :3)**

 **_Extras: (si pertenecen a un club, alergias, habilidades, etc.)**

 **Creo que es la ficha mas larga que he pedido... bueno, no importa, espero que se animen :3 Saluditos**

 **_Attakai: *se despide agitando la mano sin quitar la vista del libro***

 _ **Historia publicada en:**_

 ** _Fan_**

 ** _Fiction_**

 ** _. net_**


End file.
